Sweety
by JJ cassie
Summary: "Jaga benda ini, aku akan kembali. " Kemudian seulas senyum tulus terukir di bibirnya, matanya berkaca-kaca. Scene chapter 699 Sasusaku Canon.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer Naruto

Belong

Masashi Kishimoto

Sweety is my mine

JJ Cassei

Warning: Typo bertebaran, tulisan acak-acak ceker ayam, alur kecepetan dll. Scene diambil dari chapter 699. SasuSaku CANON.

Tidak suka? Tidak usah bacaa! Wong saya ngga nyuruh anda baca fic saya ko'

.

.

.

.

.

Perang Dunia _shinobi_ telah usai. Semuanya telah damai, tidak ada lagi peperangan. Semua berkat pahlawan kita Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke. Bertarung mati-matian membuktikan siapa yang terkuat diantara mereka. Namun Sasuke telah mengakui bahwa ia telah kalah dari Naruto.

Kini terlihatlah ukiran patung wajah Hatake Kakashi sebagai _Hokage_ ke enam. Kakashi, Sakura dan Sasuke berdiri di gerbang _Konoha_, mengantar Sasuke yang akan pergi menggembara.

"Yah ... aku akan jujur padamu ... dalam keadaan normal, kau akan di penjara seumur hidup. " ucap Kakashi.

"Tapi, satu-satunya kau dimaafkan adalah karena bantuan yang kau berikan dalam membatalkan _Jutsu Mugen Tsukoyomi_, "

"Jangan lupakan itu, namun ini semua berkat Naruto ... maksudku, dia adalah pahlawan dalam perang ini dan yah ... sebagai _Hokage_ ke enam ... itu saja komentarku. "

"Jadi santai saja dan jangan menyusahkan lagi, sebab nantinya kepalaku yang bisa mereka penggal. " Kakashi menatap Sasuke lembut.

"Ya ... maaf. "

"Kau sudah mau pergi? Nona Tsunade baru saja menyembuhkan tanganmu dengan bantuan sel Hashirama-_sama_ ... " Sakura yang berdiri di samping Kakashi juga menatap Sasuke.

"Aku perlu menyaksikan sendiri, bagaimana dunia ini. Semua hal yang selama ini aku abaikan. Aku punya firasat kalau kali ini aku bisa melihat dengan lebih baik dan jika aku melewatkan kesempatan itu, takkan ada kesempatan berikutnya. Selain itu ada beberapa hal yang menggangguku. " jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Bagaimana ... jika ... aku bilang ... aku ingin ... ikut? " Sakura mengalihkan pandangnnya,

"Ini adalah perjalanan penebusan dosaku, kau tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua dosaku. " Sasuke menatap Sakura di depannya.

'Tidak ada hubungannya katamu? ' Sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

Tap.

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya ketika Sasuke melangkah mendekati dirinya.

Tuk!

Sasuke menyentuh dahi Sakura, seperti yang selalu Itachi lakukan ketika Ia masih kecil.

"Aku akan menemuimu lagi, " seketika rona warna merah tipis menghiasi wajah Sakura.

"Terima kasih. " Sakura kaget dengan pernyataan Sasuke. Sasuke menatap Sakura dan Kakashi, kemudian beranjak pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

2 Tahun setelah perang, Desa yang dulunya tenang dan damai kini kembali terancam dengan hadirnya seorang sosok misterius yang menculik Hyuuga Hanabi. Hatake Kakashi selaku _Hokage_ ke enam segera mengutus Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Sai, dan Shikamaru untuk pergi dan menyelamatkan Hanabi.

Namun ancaman bukan hanya sampai itu saja, Bulan mulai turun ke arah Bumi dengan meteor yang akan menghancurkan segala sesuatu di hadapannya. Tindakan pertahanan oleh semua ninja yang hampir putus asa tak bisa menghentikan kiamat yang semakin dekat.

Jauh di seberang sana, Sasuke berdiri di atas tebing dengan latar belakang langit sore.

"Jika dia tidak ada di sini, tidak ada pilihan lain ... aku akan melindungi semuanya. "

Sasuke akhirnya kembali ke Konoha untuk membantu para aliansi ninja menghentikan hujan meteor yang menghantam Bumi.

Namun dalang dari semua kejadian ini adalah Otsutsuki Toneri, pria misterius keturunan _Kaguya otsutsuki_. Naruto, Sasuke dan ninja lainnya serusaha keras untuk mengalahkan Toneri yang mempunyai kekuatan yang sangat kuat. Kini pertarungan kembali terulang, adu jutsu pun tidak terhindarkan.

'_Susano'o kagutsuchi!'_

'_Cho Odama Rasen surikhen!'_

Blasss! Duarrrrr!

Sasuke dan Naruto menyatukan kekuatan mereka dan menghantam tubuh Toneri. Toneri terpelanting jauh,

"Masih belum, rasakan ini! _Senpou_ _chou odama rasen tarengan_! " Naruto maju dan menggunakan _clon_ yang masing-masing memegang _rasengan_, _clon_ kemudian memperluas _rasengan_. Super besar _rasengan_ menyerang Toneri, mengakibatkan ledakan yang super dasyat.

DUAR! BLARRRR!

Tubuh Toneri hancur berkeping-keping, tanah retak, pohon-pohon tumbang. Meteor yang menghantar bumi sudah dihentikan. Napas Naruto memburu begitu juga Sasuke di belakangnya.

"Sudah berakhir. " Sasuke menghampiri Naruto dan memegang pundak Naruto.

"Ya. Kau benar kawan. Hehehe. " Naruto merangkul Sasuke. Ya semuanya sudah berakhir, Hanabi dan Hinata sudah diselamatkan, dan pria misterius yang bernama Toneri juga sudah dihancurkan oleh Naruto dan Sasuke, juga berkat aliansi ninja lainnya.

Desa kembali damai, semua bersyukur dan bersuka cita. Para penduduk juga sudah mulai membangun lagi rumah-rumah yang sempat hancur dihantam meteor.

Sakura, sebagai ninja medis terhebat didikan _Hokage_ ke 5 dengan sigap membantu menyembuhkan luka para _shinobi_. Dibantu dengan Sizune, Ino, dan ninja medis lainnya yang juga ikut menyembuhkan para _shinobi_ yang terluka. Semuanya bahu membahu membangun kembali desa _Konoha_.

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut, terlihat bintang-bintang bersinar dengan terangnya menemani sang bulan. Suara hewan malam begitu terdengar jelas di telinga Sakura yang saat ini berjalan menelusuri jalan _Konoha_ menuju kantor _Hokage_ untuk melaporkan laporan kesehatan para _shinobi_ dan warga lainnya. Mengusap lehernya yang agak dingin, Sakura segera mempercepat langkahnya menuju kantor _Hokage_.

Tok tok tok.

"Masuk! "

Cklek. Sakura masuk dan menghampiri Kakashi untuk memberikan laporan.

"Selamat malam _Hokage-sama_, saya datang untuk memberikan laporan kesehatan para _shinobi_ dan warga. " Sakura memberikan buku laporan kepada Kakashi untuk diperiksa.

"Santai saja Sakura, kau bisa melaporkannya besok. Lagi pula ... ini sudah malam. " Kakashi menatap mantan murid perempuan satu-satunya di team 7 dengan lembut. Tangannya meraih laporan yang Sakura berikan dan memeriksanya.

"Yah, sejauh ini ternyata kau menerapkan sistem penyembuhan secara cepat. Mengingat banyaknya _shinobi_ dan warga yang terluka. Aku sudah tidak meragukanmu lagi, aku percaya padamu. " Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

"Nah, laporanmu sudah selesai. Kau boleh pulang, tubuhmu perlu istirahat. "

"Oia, sepertinya ... dia menunggumu. " lanjut Kakashi dengan senyumnya yang tidak terlihat karena terhalang masker. Sakura mengeryitkan dahinya tidak mengerti, namun karena tubuhnya sudah lelah, Sakura langsung pamit.

"_Ha'i, arigatou Hokage-sama_. " Sakura mengangguk dan membungkuk kepada Kakashi, kemudian keluar dari kantor _Hokage_.

Sakura keluar dari gedung _Hokage_ dan berjalan pelan menuju rumahnya. "Hoamm ... sepertinya aku benar-benar lelah. " gadis berambut pink pendek itu menguap beberapa kali selama perjalanan dan sesekali memijat pelan lehernya yang terasa pegal.

"Sakura ... " panggilan seseorang membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"Sasuke ... _Kun?_ " Sakura terkejut melihat Sasuke yang memanggilnya, dan berdiri tidak jauh dari gerbang _Konoha_. 'Ada apa ini' batin Sakura. Gadis itu segera menghampiri Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau di sini, bukankah lukamu belum sembuh benar? "

"Tsunade bilang aku sudah tidak apa-apa, lukaku akan sembuh setelah beberapa hari. " Sakura memperhatikan sosok pemuda di depannya, ia memakai jubah besar seperti akan-

"Apa kau ... akan pergi ... lagi? " Sakura menatap ragu kearah Sasuke.

"_Aa_. "

Jawaban dari Sasuke membuatnya terdiam dan sesuatu bergemuruh di dadanya.

"Tapi ... kenapa? " Sakura menundukkan wajahnya.

"Belum saatnya aku kembali ke _Konoha_. Masih ada yang harus kulakukan. "

Hening diantara keduanya.

Srett ...

"Eh? " gadis bersurai merah muda itu terkejut menahan napas ketika Sasuke mendekat dan mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke belakang lehernya.

"Sasu- "

"Jaga benda ini, aku akan kembali. " Sasuke menatap Sakura yang masih mengenakan jas putih di tubuhnya. Kemudian berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura terdiam dan memandang punggung Sasuke yang berjalan semakin menjauh. Mencerna kembali peryataan Sasuke barusan. 'Jaga benda ini, aku akan kembali'. Kemudian seulas senyum tulus terukir di bibirnya, air matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Ya ... aku akan menunggumu ... lagi. " Tangannya menggenggam benda pemberian Sasuke. Benda yang Sasuke titipkan pada Sakura adalah sebuah kalung dengan bandul kipas _Uchiha_. Saat Sasuke mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke leher Sakura, rupanya Sasuke memasangkan kalung pemberiannya di leher Sakura yang ternyata kalung yang berbandul kipas _Uchiha_. Sakura tentu saja terkejut dan terharu atas apa yang Sasuke lakukan padanya.

Apakah perasaannya akan bersambut?

Siapa tau?

Namun yang pasti, Sakura masih akan setia menunggu Sasuke datang padanya.

Malam yang ditemani berjuta bintang dan diterangi rembulan malam menjadi saksi bisu atas bertemuanya Sakura dengan Sasuke yang berakhir dengan senyum bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Bwahahaha, fic abal kembali hadir!. Karena bosan nunggu listik yang ngga nyala-nyala iseng nulis fic ini dan idenya langsung 'Cling' dan jadilah fic yang abal ini. Tadinya mau OS tapi yah ... Gitu deh jadinya malah Tbc, tapi kayaknya ni fic ngga panjang-panjang paling cuma 3 lah,

Sekian dari saya,

JJ Cassei


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer Naruto

Belong to

Masashi Kishimoto

Sweety punya aku!

JJ Cassei.

Warning: Typo, Ooc, alur berantakan, tulisan apa lagi,

Don't like? Don't read!

Wong saya ngga nyuruh anda baca fic saya ko'

.

.

.

.

.

Embun pagi masih menghiasi dedaunan. Sang mentari menyapa bumi dengan kehangatan sinarnya. Udara segar langsung berhembus perlahan memasuki ruangan kamar Sakura, ketika gadis itu membuka jendela kamarnya.

Sakura mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Menyisir surai merah muda yang kini berponi menyamping tidak menghalangi segel _byakugo_ yang terlihat jelas di dahinya. Merapikan kembali pakaiannya, matanya kini melirik bingkai foto yang terletak di samping meja tidurnya. Foto dirinya dan orang tuanya, Kizashi dan Mebuki Haruno. Sakura meraih bingkai itu dan mengelusnya.

"_Kaa-san_ ... _Tou-san_ ... " Dulu ketika orang tuanya masih hidup jika pagi seperti ini ibunya pasti sudah meneriaki namanya untuk bangun, namun sekarang teriakan itu sudah tak terdengar. Orang tuanya gugur saat perang dunia _shinobi_ 4. Sedih? Sudah pasti sedih, anak mana yang tak dirundung sedih kala orang yang disayanginya sudah tiada, namun kesedian itu tidak harus berlarut-larut. Bukan hanya dirinya saja yang kehilangan orang tuanya, _shinobi_ lainnya juga pasti merasa kehilangan seperti dirinya.

Meletakkan kembali bingkai foto keluarganya, Sakura berjalan keluar dari apartemen sederhana miliknya.

Kicauan burung-burung yang bertengger manis di dahan pohon menemani langkah Sakura menuju rumah sakit _Konoha._ Sementara itu, orang-orang mulai melakukan aktivitasnya masing-masing.

2th sudah sejak sosok pemuda misterius bernama Toneri menyerang desa, _Konoha_ bangkit kembali namun ada kejadian unik dibalik itu. Sahabat terbaiknya yang selalu mengelu-elukan ingin menjadi _Hokage,_ Uzumaki Naruto kini tengah menjalin hubungan dengan gadis cantik berambut ungu panjang, Hyuuga Hinata. Dan kabar yang berhembus bahwa minggu depan mereka akan menikah. Sakura masih ingat betul 2 minggu lalu Naruto mendatanginya dan mengatakan bahwa Ia akan menikah dengan Hinata. Sakura tersenyum 'Semoga mereka berbahagia selalu' do'anya.

.

.

.

"_N-Naruto-kun_ apa kau se-serius ingin me-menikah denganku? " Hinata menundukkan wajahnya dengan pipi merona.

"Ng? Hmm ... tentu saja! "

"T-tapi ... ba-bagaimana dengan _Sa-Sakura-chan?_ "

"Apa maksudmu? " Naruto menatap Hinata yang masih menundukkan wajahnya.

"Ano, bu-bukankah _Na-Naruto-kun_ menyukai _Sakura-chan_ Kenapa ti-tiba-tiba ingin me-menikah denganku? "

" ... " Naruto diam.

" ... "

"Jadi itu ... yang mengganjal fikiranmu? " Naruto berdiri dari duduknya. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di depan rumah Naruto. Angin sore yang berhembus lembut menerbangkan surai mereka.

"Pernikahan kita tinggal 2 hari lagi, jadi kau ingin bagaimana? " Memandang langit sore yang berwarna orange kemerah-merahan.

"Dengar, aku memang menyukai _Sakura-chan_ tapi ... aku bisa apa kalau ternyata _Sakura-chan_ tidak menyukaiku. "

"Aku tidak akan menyerah, aku akan berusaha sekuat apapun supaya _Sakura-chan_ melihatku, "

"Tapi ... kejadian waktu itu membuatku tersadar, kejadian dimana saat pertarunganku dengan Sasuke saat orang-orang terjebak dalam _Mugen tsukoyomi_. Permintaan maaf Sasuke pada _Sakura-chan,_ aku tau dari pancaran mata Sasuke saat mengucapkan maaf pada Sakura, aku yakin Sasuke juga merasakan perasaan yang sama seperti yang Sakura rasakan, " Naruto memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celananya. Pandangannya menatap tanah di bawahnya dan kakinya memainkan kerikil batu itu.

"Aku sadar, mungkin perasaanku pada _Sakura-chan_ hanya sebatas saudara, tidak lebih. Perasaan Sakura pada Sasuke sangat dalam, mungkin lebih dalam dari perasaanku padanya. " Menghela napas, kini netra biru safirnya menatap Hinata yang juga tengah menatapnya. Perlahan Naruto mendekat dan berjongkok di depan Hinata.

"Aku tau, tindakanku yang begitu terburu-buru ingin menikahimu membuatmu bingung, " Naruto memegang tangan Hinata.

"Aku harap kau tidak berfikir bahwa aku menikahimu untuk pelampiasan perasaanku terhadap Sakura, "

"Eh? " Hinata terkejut mendengar pernyataan Naruto.

"Entah aku tidak tau sejak kapan perasaan yang membuat jantungku berdebar kala kau menatapku dari jauh, dan tentang syal itu ... aku- " Omongan Naruto terputus karena Hinata memeluknya.

"Cu-cukup _Naruto-kun_ iya a-aku tau. Maafkan a-aku. " Bulir air mata keluar dari mata indah Hinata. Pertanyaan yang mengganjal di hatinya kini terjawab sudah, Hinata harus percaya pada Naruto.

"Aku bodoh dan tidak tau apa-apa tentang perasaan ini Hinata, kumohon bimbinglah aku ... ajari aku untuk lebih mencintaimu, " Naruto membalas pelukan Hinata, kepala bersurai kuningnya bertengger indah di bahu Hinata.

"_Ha'i._ " Hinata mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

,

2 hari kemudian.

Hari ini adalah hari bahagia untuk Naruto dan Hinata, karena hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya. Pernikahan mereka diadakan di kediaman Hyuuga. Upacara pengucapan janji suci sudah mereka lakukan pada pagi tadi, dan malam ini adalah acara resepsinya.

Naruto terlihat tampan dengan _Yukata_ orange begitu juga Hinata, terlihat sangat cantik. Naruto dan Hinata berdiri untuk menyalami para undangan yang datang. Raut kegelisahan terpancar jelas di wajah Naruto, membuat Hinata yang di sebelahnya mengeryit bingung.

"A-ada apa _Na-Naruto-kun?_ " Hinata berbisik di sebelahnya.

"Ah, aku ... aku tidak apa-apa, kau tenang saja hehehe, " Naruto meraih tangan hinata dan menggenggamnya.

"_Naruto-kun_ menunggu Sakura ya? te-tenang saja dia pa-pasti datang, _Te-Tenten-chan_ bilang be-begitu tadi. "

"Narutoo ... " teriakan seseorang membuat Naruto dan Hinata mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah suara. Terlihat Ino, Sai dan Sakura berjalan bersama menghampiri dirinya.

"Ino, Sai, Sakura ... akhirnya kalian datang juga ... " Naruto tersenyum sumringah. Kegelisahan Naruto menghilang dengan datangnya Ino, Sai dan Sakura. Naruto yang sejak tadi menunggu Sakura dan Sai sempat berfikir mereka tidak datang, saat upacara pengucapan janji mereka tidak datang, hanya Hatake Kakashi yang hadir menemani Naruto. Namun kini Naruto bahagia dengan kehadiran mereka. Naruto hanya ingin disaat kebahagiaannya Naruto ingin orang-orang yang juga dekat dengannya ikut merasakan kebahagiaan terutama sahabatnya.

"Selamat ya ... Hinata, " Ino cipika cipiki dengan Hinata,

"Selamat Hinata, " Sakura memeluk Hinata,

"Ah, kau canti sekali! " lanjut Sakura,

"_A-arigatou Sakura-chan,_ " Hinata menunduk malu.

"_Sakura-chan!_ Teganya kau tidak hadir saat upacara di kuil tadi pagi, " Naruto mewek.

"Kupikir kalian tidak datang, " Naruto menundukkan wajahnya.

"_Gomen,_ Naruto. Tadi pagi aku ada 2 operasi mendadak. " Sakura menepuk pundak Naruto.

"Mana mungkin kami tidak menghadiri salah satu sahabat kami yang tengah berbahagia ... " Sai tersenyum, Sakura dan Ino mengiyakan jawaban Sai.

"Selamat Naruto ... semoga kalian bahagia selalu, " Sakura meraih tangan Naruto dan Hinata dan menyatukan tangan mereka.

"Kau juga, haah ... andai saja Sasuke juga ada di sini. " perkataan Naruto membuat Ino, Sai, Hinata, dan Sakura jadi hening.

"Uhuk! Apa yang kau bicarakan _baka_ Naruto? " Ino berbatuk keras, untuk menyadarkan Naruto agar tidak menyinggung Sakura karena menyebut Sasuke.

"Tidak apa Ino, benar kata Naruto. Coba ada _Sasuke-kun_ lengkaplah sudah kebahagiaan kau Naruto. " Sakura tersenyum manis.

Dan pestapun bertambah meriah dengan datangnya teman-teman Naruto dan Hinata lainnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Selesai menghadiri acara pernikahan Naruto-Hinata, Sakura langsung pulang ke rumahnya karena kondisi tubuhnya yang sudah kelelahan sejak pagi, menangani 2 operasi dadakan, siangnya ikut sang _Hokage_ ke enam Kakashi ke _Suna_ untuk meneliti tanaman di _Suna_ yang akan Sakura racik menjadikan obat dan malamnya menghadiri pernikahan sahabatnya, Naruto.

Setelah mengganti bajunya dengan baju tidur, Sakura merapikan tempat tidurnya agar nyaman saat Ia tidur. Mematikan lampu tidur, gadis bersurai pink itu menaiki kasurnya dan lekas berbaring. Baru akan memejamkan matanya, gorden jendela kamarnya melambai-lambai tertiup angin malam. 'Pantas udaranya dingin, rupanya belum kututup jendelanya?'

Sakura menyibakkan selimutnya dan bangun mendekati jendela kamarnya. Cahaya rembulan menembus menerangi jendela kamar Sakura, dirinya mendekat dan memandang sang malam.

Brak! Meong ~

Sakura terlonjak kaget mendengar suara gaduh yang memecah heningnya malam. Sakura melongokkan kepalanya ke bawah dan di sanalah suara gaduh itu berasal, kucing yang mengejar seekor tikus menabrak tumpukan kardus. Menegakkan kembali tubuhnya, Sakura kembali memandang langit malam yang terlihat indah. Kemudian tangannya meraih benda di lehernya, pemberian dari orang yang Sakura cintai.

'Sasuke'

"Sedang apa kau di sana _Sasuke-kun?_ " Ujarnya lirih.

Menangkupkan ke dua tangannya di depan dada dan menutup matanya, Sakura berdo'a dalam hati.

"_Kami-sama_ ... jaga Dia untukku, lindungilah Dia disetiap detik yang Dia lewati, "

"Seandainya telah Kau ciptakan Dia untuk diriku maka satukanlah hatinya dengan hatiku. "

"Karena aku tahu, sesungguhnya apa yang _Kami-sama_ takdirkan adalah yang terbaik bagiku, " Sakura membuka matanya dan menggenggam kalung pemberian Sasuke.

"Aku tau kau tidak akan mengingkari ucapanmu, aku akan selalu menunggumu ... "

"Sampai saat nanti _Kami-sama_ akan mempertemukan kita. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

1 tahun kemudian, Desa _Konoha_ memasuki musim semi. Pohon sakura terlihat bermekaran sangat indah dengan bunga berwarna pink lembut.

"Nah, sampai di sini dulu perjumpaan kita. Apa masih ada pertanyaan? " Gadis berambut pink, Sakura tersenyum manis kepada murid-muridnya. Sakura diminta untuk mengisi pelajaran medis untuk para ninja di akademi.

"Karena tidak ada pertanyaan, maka kalian boleh pulang sekarang! " Shino, selaku wali kelas mempersilakan muridnya untuk pulang.

"Yeiyy, _arigatou-sensei! " _ para murid berhamburan keluar dari kelas.

"Sakura, terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktumu untuk mengajari mereka ilmu medis. " Shino menatap Sakura di sebelahnya yang sedang merapikan buku di meja.

"Itu sudah tugasku untuk mengajari mereka sebagai generasi selanjutnya, "

"Baiklah, karena tugasku sudah selesai ... aku permisi. " Sakura beranjak pergi dari kelas.

"Hmm. " Shino mengangguk.

.

.

Sakura berjalan santai melewati jalan Konoha, semilir angin musim semi menyambutnya, menerbangkan helai surai pinknya. Surai pinknya yang sudah mulai agak memanjang membuatnya semakin cantik dan menambah kesan dewasa.

"Sakuraa ... ! "

"Eh? " Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badannya dan terlihat Tenten mendatanginya, membawa banyak balon di genggamannya.

"Tenten? Ada apa? "

"Maukah kau menolongku? "

"Ng? " Sakura mengeryitkan dahinya.

"Huft ... _Hokage-sama_ tiba-tiba memberiku misi ke Iwa bersama Lee dan Kiba, " Tenten menghela napas.

"Lalu? "

"Aku ... sudah berjanji akan memberikan mereka ini, tepat hari ini. Tapi aku harus berangkat misi sekarang! Jadi ... maukah kau menggantikanku? "

"Memberikan balon maksudmu? " Sakura memandang banyaknya balon di tangan Tenten.

"Hu'um, yah? Aku tidak ingin mereka kecewa karena menungguku. "

"Baiklah ... dimana aku harus memberikannya? " seketika senyum Tenten merekah, akhirnya Ia bisa menjalankan misi dengan tenang nantinya.

"Taman dekat kantor _Hokage_, mereka akan menunggumu di situ, "

"Ini, maaf aku buru-buru. Aku duluan, dan terima kasih. Dah ... " Tenten memberikan balon kepada Sakura dan buru-buru pergi karena sudah ditunggu.

Sakura memandang balon dalam genggamannya, mungkin ada sekitar 10 balon.

Mengangkat bahu, Sakura berjalan ke arah taman dengan balon dalam genggamannya.

Di taman terlihat banyak anak-anak yang sedang bermain. Kejar-kejaran, bermain tali, dan ada juga yang sedang mengobrol. Sakura tersenyum dan menghampiri mereka.

"_Sumimasen_ ... " semua anak menatap gadis berpakaian _Jounin _dan bersurai pink ini.

"Hmm ... apa kalian sedang menunggu Tenten? "

"Iya, kami menunggu _sensei_. _Sensei_ bilang dia akan memberi kami hadiah karena kami sudah mahir melempar _shuriken._ " anak perempuan berambut coklat menghampiri Sakura.

"Aah ... _Tenten-sensei_ sedang ada misi ke Iwa, tapi dia menitipkan ini padaku, " Sakura menunjukkan balon kepada anak-anak.

"Waah, balon! " anak-anak itu menghampiri Sakura.

"Ini ... " Sakura membagikan balon kepada anak-anak. Mereka menerimanya dengan senang.

"_Sumimaasen,_ kau tau dimana alamat ini? " seseorang bertanya kepada Sakura dan menyodorkan secarik kertas pada Sakura. Sakura yang menyadari ada seseorang yang bertanya kepadanya, segera meraih kertas yang orang di depannya sodorkan dan membacanya.

"Ah, kau lurus saja tuan, lalu belok kiri itu tempatnya. " Sakura menjelaskan dimana tempatnya dan memberikan kembali kertasnya. Orang di depannya hanya mengangguk dan pergi. Sakura menatap orang tadi. 'sepertinya aku mengenalnya.'

"Aku belum dapat ... " sentuhan tangan mungil membuat Sakura menoleh ke arah gadis kecil yang belum mendapat balon. Sakura tersenyum dan memberikan balon terakhir kepada gadis kecil itu. gadis kecil itu meraihnya dan seketika tersenyum sumringah berlari menghampiri temannya.

Deg'

Jubah hitam itu ... kain yang melilit di dahinya itu ...

'Orang tadi itu ... '

Seketika Sakura berlari mencari orang tadi, gadis berpakaian _Jounin _itu berlari mencari orang yang tadi bertanya kepadanya.

Menghentikan langkahnya, kepalanya menengok kesana kemari dan ...

Itu ...

Pemuda itu ...

Jubah hitam dan kain yang melilit di dahinya itu ...

Sakura menemukannya, dia ... berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Pemuda yang sedang menunduk, melihat kertas di tangannya. Kemudian setelah cukup melihat, Ia simpan kertas itu dalam saku celananya, kepalanya menoleh ke arah kanan, kemudian menunduk lagi, dan ketika Ia mengangkat kepalanya ke depan, dan tepat netra hitamnya bertemu pandang dengan netra hijau teduh Sakura yang juga tengah menatapnya.

Deg' jantung Sakura berdebar kala mata mereka bertemu pandang. Sakura perlahan mendekat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap.

Langkahnya berhenti tepat di depan pemuda bersurai hitam itu. Menatap pemuda di depannya dari atas ke bawah. Seketika matanya berkaca-kaca, seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang Ia lihat,

Sakura mengulurkan tangan kanannya dengan perlahan, menyentuh pinggang pemuda di depannya.

"Apa ini ... kau ... Sasuke? " ucapnya dengan suara bergetar.

"Hn. "

Senyum kecil terlukis di bibir Sakura kala menatap Sasuke di depannya walaupun harus mendongak karena Sasuke lebih tinggi darinya. Tanpa ragu lagi Sakura lekas memeluk Sasuke, terisak di dada pemuda itu. Melepaskan rasa rindu yang Ia rasakan selama ini.

"Hiks ... hiks ... _Sasuke-kun,_ " tangan yang berada di pinggang Sasuke, beralih mengalungi leher Sasuke, memeluknya dengan erat.

"Hihihi ... _Okaeri_ _Sasuke-kun,_ " Sakura terkikik dengan air mata yang masih menghiasi netra hijau teduhnya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan membalas pelukan Sakura.

Lama mereka berpelukan, namun Sakura masih enggan untuk melepaskannya.

"Hei, apa kau tidak malu? Semua orang melihat kita, " Sasuke menatap orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang, yah mereka berpelukan di tengah ramainya hiruk pikuk penduduk _Konoha_ yang sedang melakukan aktifitas mereka masing-masing. Sasuke melirik Sakura yang masih asik memeluknya.

"Tidak apa, " jawabnya enteng. Sasuke mendengus.

Yah, biarkan mereka saling melepas rindu. Di tengah keramaian, tangis haru, senyum bahagia, dan debaran jantung yang menggila, inilah yang sedang dirasakan oleh Sakura. Penantiannya selama ini tidak sia-sia, _Kami-sama_ mempertemukan kembali Ia dengan pemuda yang sangat Ia cintai dan sayangi.

_'Arigatou Kami-sama' _

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

Ko' ficnya jadi aneh gini ya? Saya sudah berjuang semampuku, mohon maaf bila ada salah-salah dan sebagainya.

Terima kasih yang sudah memfav, foll, review apalagi, saya ngga nyangka fic saya diterima dengan baik :)

Dan maap banget saya ngga bisa bls review kalian :( migranku lagi kambuh,

Udah gitu aja,

By :

JJ Cassei


End file.
